1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrenches, and more particularly to wrenches for engaging the nipples of bicycle wheel spokes, commonly known as "spoke wrenches".
2. Description of the Prior Art
One-piece spoke wrenches having engaging notches to tighten or loosen bicycle spoke nipples have previously been provided. These prior spoke wrenches are inadequate because they usually have only one size engaging notch, thereby requiring a different spoke wrench for each different size of spoke nipple. These spoke wrenches also typically have opposite flat planar surfaces for engagement by the user's thumb and fingers to rotate the spoke wrench (and an engaged spoke nipple). Users typically have trouble strongly engaging these planar surfaces and often their fingers and thumb slip off these surfaces.